


This Lonely World

by HotPantsPee



Category: Tetris
Genre: Death, Love, Other, blocks, tetris - Freeform, tiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPantsPee/pseuds/HotPantsPee
Summary: The tragic reality of a Tetris block





	

**Author's Note:**

> You heard it right! A Tetris fic!

The small tile didn't know how it came to life. It was falling in an endless abyss when it first opened its nonexistent eyes.

Soon enough, other tiles appeared. They all looked different. But they all had the same reaction as the smol tile: they thought, 'What the actual fuck?!'

The small tile was surprised to see them, and happy. It wanted to move and approach one of them, but it couldn't. No matter what it tried, it couldn't break free of the invisible force that kept it in its place.

Not long after, the small tile saw the end of this tunnel-like place.

The ground was grey and as bleak as these block's future.

The small tile freaked out. What will happen if it made contact with the ground? Will it shatter? Is it fucked?

Suddenly, the small tile moved involuntary to the left. And its speed got faster than before.

The ground was getting closer and closer. The small tile wanted to scream, but it couldn't, because it was just a purple block, and obviously blocks can't speak.

The small tile landed on the ground, but nothing happened. It sighed in relief mentally and looked at the other falling blocks.

After a short period of time, a yellow block landed on top if it.

The way the yellow block gracefully landed on it, its glistening surface, and its dreamy corners made the small tile blush like a blueberry.

Words could not describe the small tile's feelings.

The yellow block noticed the trembling of the small purple tile, and grinded itself harder to adjust its posture.

The small tile blushed again. It wanted to speak, but it remembered that it couldn't.

It cried mentally. It cried because it couldn't communicate with the yellow block.

Even though it had dozens of other Tetriminos around it to keep it company, it still felt lonely.

The yellow block felt the small tile's sadness and shook.

The small tile noticed that and understood that the yellow block was trying to comfort it (telepathy?)

They spent their days embracing each other. The small tile was upset most of the time, but the yellow block kept comforting it.

The blocks kept stacking as if there were an unlimited amount of them.

Unfortunately, when their numbers became too big, the small tile felt like it was falling yet again.

The small tile was going through the ground.

The yellow block was scared. How was the purple block going away? Is it going to disappear?

The small tile wanted to cry

And it did.

Miraculously, purple liquid oozed from it. The yellow block saw that and cried as well.

The row of tiles that was on the ground, including the small purple block, disappeared completely. Just like that.

The yellow block cried in grief. Why must they live like that? They couldn't talk with each other, and even if they did, they'd all disappear like the small tile.

Life is cruel.

The world of Tetris is cruel.

And the life of a Tetris block will always be lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a very emotional journey for me while writing this


End file.
